


compliments to the chef.

by heavenhearted



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Chef Choi Soobin, F/M, Fluff, he has a crush on u and doesn't know how to flirt so he gives you food LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenhearted/pseuds/heavenhearted
Summary: soobin may be the head chef of the celebrated restaurant where you're having dinner, but that won't stop him from flirting with you.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	compliments to the chef.

**Author's Note:**

> **bold** = korean

you were in your best dress, the red velvet smoothing down to your knees and thin gossamer dancing down your arms. your hair was smooth from the hotel shower and your eye makeup was light, but precise. to say that flying to seoul was an impromptu decision would be an understatement -- the three of you standing at the airport with your suitcases and money to blow. your friend taehyun had just won the lottery in your home state, and after donating a good chunk of it to charity and paying off student loans, he still had $20,000 that he really didn’t know what to do with. so he got ahold of you and beomgyu, his two closest friends, and suggested you fly to south korea. you all had roots there, even though you had all been born in the us. beomgyu even spoke the language fluently and had visited the country before. in a matter of hours, taehyun had called the two of you, told you to come to the airport if you ever wanted to get out of your god forsaken city, and you were in the air before you knew it. the plane ride was long, but the boys made it fun as they did with everything, squishing you between the two of them as you took the middle seat and synching up movies so you could smack each other as the action happened, even though taehyun started his a few seconds too early so you saw everything coming. once you landed, you immediately slept until around noon, went shopping at the snobbiest and most expensive boutiques until you each found some clothes to fit your liking, and went back to the hotel to get ready. after all agreeing that the three of you looked better than you ever had in our lives and cracking jokes about a threesome later, you headed off to the restaurant you had reservations at. after plowing through your appetizers and subtly making fun of some super snobby people sitting across the room, your waitress waltzed toward you with red cheeks. she smiled sheepishly at you, almost like she didn’t want to say anything, and mumbled some fast korean.

she slipped a folded piece of paper in your palm front of you and scurried back into the kitchen. you helplessly looked at beomgyu for a translation. he cast you an apprehensive look, “she said that that’s from the chef.”

taehyun’s eyes lit up. “ooh, noona, what does it say?”

you unfolded the note carefully, “i’m sure i won’t be able to read it anyway--”

you were greeted with carefully crafted english script, not the indecipherable hangul you were expecting. “oh,” you breathed as your eyes scanned the paper.

_my dearest lady,  
i’m sorry that this is how i had to reach you, but i feel as though it would be inappropriate for me to approach you in the middle of my shift. it surprised me quite a bit to hear english, and even more so your lovely voice. i apologize if this is off putting, but the way you speak is nothing short of angelic. i’ve been trying to sneak glances at you, but i don’t actually know who you are. although, if you are half as gorgeous as your voice, then you would still look heaven sent. judging by the fact that you appear to be a foreigner, considering you speak english and i’ve never heard you before, i’m assuming that you won’t be staying in seoul very long. i would like to see you at some point, if you are interested, of course. i will leave my phone number. it would be my greatest pleasure to hear your beautiful voice, even over the phone.  
yours,  
choi soobin_

you took a deep breath and pressed your cold hands to your surely flushed face to cool your cheeks. choi soobin.

“noona, your face is so red! what does it say?”

you snapped out of your trance to see taehyun and beomgyu’s eager faces. not sure if you could verbally relay the note without melting into the floor, you cover your face and hand the paper to the boys. as they read it, you could hear gasps and a few ohh~s from taehyun. beomgyu’s jaw practically hit the table when they were done, making your face redden even more. “oh my _god_ , what are you going to do?” he asked, voice slightly frantic.

your brain short circuited. “i-i guess i’ll call him? i would love to see him before we leave, though.”

as you said this, a panicking choi soobin, pressed against the wall of the kitchen, released a huge exhale. “ **soobin-ah, come back to work!** ” his sous chef, yeonjun, called to him.

“ **yes, i’m coming** ,” soobin replied tiredly. he so badly wished to blow off his job and just listen the girl through the walls, or even go sit with her. but he could never get up the courage to do that, he could hear her talking with two other english speaking men whom she sounded like she was there with. he knew it was selfish, but he desperately hoped she wasn’t romantically involved with either of them. not only would he probably not ever get to see her, but it would make it very awkward for the three of them. he was so relieved to hear her say she would call him. it made him even giddier when she said she wanted to see him. he didn’t care if he got reprimanded, he would definitely be going out there before she left.

when her waitress entered the kitchen, soobin pulled her aside and asked which dish was hers. she told him, and before she could leave with the three plates, soobin hastily placed a cabbage flower on her plate. the waitress rolled her eyes but smiled at him as she carried the food out. soobin pressed his ear against the door again, eyes closing and lips falling into an easy smile as he waited.

when the waitress came with your food, she looked a bit more confident than before. she placed our plates in front of you with a bow, and said to you, “i am sorry, my english not good, but--”  
beomgyu cut her off and starting speaking korean. she looked extremely relieved and replied back quickly, casting glances at you as she spoke before smiling and disappearing again.  
beomgyu smirked at you. “she said she’s never seen him do that before,” he translated, gesturing to the flower on your plate, “and that he seems fond of you.”

you glanced at taehyun’s plate. he ordered the same thing that you did. he had no flower. you looked around the restaurant, and saw several people with the same meal. no flowers.

your heart rate picked up as you became laser-focused on the food in front of you, refusing to look at either of the boys. taehyun muttered “this is literally the most romantic thing i’ve ever seen, what the hell. unfair.” you laughed.

“you really wanna see him, huh? it’s written all over your face.”

you blushed at beomgyu’s words. “okay, maybe.”

beomgyu chuckled. “he better get out here at some point.”

soobin, upon hearing this, practically exploded, and quickly got to work. thank god it was a slow night. he let the other chefs take care of orders and immediately started on a sampler plate of the five desserts on the menu. after all, he didn’t know what you liked. yeonjun caught him making desserts that no one had ordered and approached him. “ **what are you doing? why are you acting so strange?** ”

soobin just waved him away and continued what he was doing.

after the three of you finished dinner, you decided to blow some more cash and get dessert. but when you waved the waitress over and beomgyu tried to order, she smiled and explained it was taken care of. she glanced at you and winked.

“you seducing the chef is possibly the best thing that could’ve happened,” beomgyu teased.

“it’s not like i’m trying!” you laughed.

the waitress returned to the kitchen and went to take the plate from soobin, but he pulled it away. “ **no, i’ll take it.** ”

she raised an eyebrow at him, but moved out of his way. “ **table 4**.”

he took a deep breath and pushed past the doors.

you were laughing at a dumb joke that beomgyu made when a pair of hands gingerly placed a plate in front of you. your gaze rose up to the person they belonged to to find the most beautiful man you had ever seen in your life. fluffy black hair styled up out of his face, deep gorgeous brown eyes, thick pink lips and button nose. perfect eyebrows, long elegant neck, broad shoulders. he was dressed in a simple white button down with the sleeves rolled up, but somehow he made it look like it could be designer fashion. he smiled to reveal perfect white teeth and said, “hello. i am soobin.”

your eyes widened as he extended his hand to you. you took it, the skin of his palm so soft you almost whimpered. he lifted your hand to his lips and gently kissed it. you felt all the blood in your veins freeze. his cheeks turned pink as he placed your hand back on the table and said, “it’s so nice to meet you. you’re even more gorgeous than i imagined.”

you dissolved into your chair. his voice was sweet and his english was precise, though laced with a heavy accent. it somehow made him even more charming.

you gave him your name and he repeated it, his eyes lighting up. “i, um, i didn’t know what you liked, so i made everything? i hope that’s okay.”

you took his hand, desperate for more contact. “it’s more than okay, soobin, thank you so much.”

his face softened at his name between your lips and his hand under yours. he flipped his and intertwined your fingers. he seemed to break from his thoughts and bowed slightly to beomgyu and taehyun, still holding your hand tenderly. “i am sorry to interrupt your dinner and cause such a fuss. your friend here is very lovely, i just couldn’t help myself.”

beomgyu smiled and waved him off in a silent _it’s fine_ , and taehyun grinned. “it’s cool. judging by the look on her face, she thinks you’re rather lovely, too.”

soobin rubbed his thumb along your hand at taehyun’s words. “i really should be going back, my kitchen needs me and i’ll leave you to eat.” he turned back to you and squeezed your hand before pulling away. “my dear, i would love nothing more than to see you again. you have my phone number. please, call me any time. even if i’m here, i’ll answer if it’s you. thank you so much for coming.”

he bowed once more and disappeared into the kitchen before you could say anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey wrote this three years ago for bts and changed some things around to make it fit txt.. i hope it held up lmao  
> [my tumblr](https://lilycafe.tumblr.com).


End file.
